gearsofwarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:BlackDragonGears/Archivo 2
600px Este es un Archivo de Discusión antiguo, si quieres dejar un mensaje, por favor ve a la Página de Discusión actual. Hola Si asi es vengo de la halopedia y posiblemente alonso y yo podamos estar en contacto mas seguido bueno si necesitas algo o que agregue algo no dudes en hablarme Canal de Youtube Muy bien! Yo opino que grabemos algo..... por ejemplo, un video promocional del sitio!!! Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:14 24 may 2011 (UTC) Normas y Politicas Acabo de ver lo que hiciste con ese Jesús Martínez Gallegos, de por si ni hay usuarios y un vandalo como que no. Bueno, Pues ahora como ya dije antes, estoy en un ciber y no edito mucho, mas o menos en julio volvere y editare más. Vallamos al grano!!!! Queria pedirte que me ayudaras con las Normas y Políticas. Eso con el objetivo de evitar otro ataque de usuarios como esos . Además hice el js de la wiki con una plantilla bastante curiosa, la cual hace que el nombre del usuario aparezca automaticamente!!!!!! para que si ves tu nombre no pienses que es solo para ti Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:07 10 jun 2011 (UTC) E3 Gracias por el dato!! no havia tenido tiempo..... CONFIESO!!! no busque porque me enbobe con Halo 4 y me olvide por completo de gears 3 jeje. Oye ¿Te havias dado cuenta que las paginas de project estan mal? Deberian ser GearsPedia y aparecen como Gears of War. Buscare ayuda en wikia algo de ayuda para cambiarlas Tienes Gamertag???? Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:17 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Si. Oye, ¿No crees que deberiamos tener un burocrata? Hace tiempo le pedi a NexusCOG que te diera a t o a mi el cargo de burocrata pero no contesto. Donde puedo solicitar eso? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:37 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Quiza no te has dado cuenta pero.... YA ERES BUROCRATA Le deje un mensaje a Danke en su discusion solicitando que te hicieran a ti o a mi burocrata y al parecer ya lo eres. Saludos!!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:57 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Vixo Theron Si esty¡oy de acuerdo con lo de elevar a vixo ha ayudado mucho. Esta bien ay que fucionarlos pero mejor hay que borrar el de guardian theron y renombramos Theron a Guardian Theron. saludos link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:54 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Vixo Potter mejor que sea administrador. al parecer Al-146 ya no edita, no lo he visto ni en halopedia ni en otra wiki en la que el y yo editabamos link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 02:09 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Rango Muchas gracias por subirme el rango, me podrian apartar el Articulo de Marcus Fenix para Editarlo.Vixo Fenix 02:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 02:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC) UnioN Vandalisada dE HECHO ese articulo fue otro. En la mañana Vixo creóUnión de Repúblicas Independientes y el del vandalo fue otro de nombre igual pero sin acentos Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:04 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hice algunas plantillas para mejorar la organización. debemos darle credito a vixo por sugerir la plantilla de trabajo. Corrigelas si quieres Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:15 19 jun 2011 (UTC) MarcusxAnya???? Extraido de Wiki Gears en ingles Marcus Fenix: "Él tiene sentimientos románticos por Anya Stroud , y los dos empezaron a salir en Vectes ." Fondo Oye mira mejore las plantillas pero las secciones de Encabezado pasan por detras, no se puede recortar para que quede como la de esta Wiki. Vixo Fenix 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Ahora si se ven bien. Sobre los colores, me gusta la idea! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Oye amigo como donde se encuentra el Convertidor de Imagen Vixo Fenix 01:18 26 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 01:18 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Ideas de Diseño Hola, Como notarás al editar, active el Nuevo editor de wikia, ya que para mi, es un poco mejor que el otro. Si no te gusta puedes desabilitarlo en WikiaLabs. Estoy pensando en hacer algo como Esto. Solo ve el header y el menu de la navegación: http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Como Notarás, el header pose una imagen, . Estuve pensando en crearlas pero lo hare más tarde ya que por el momento esta no es mi pc. Mis ideas son. Hacer una con textura de la piel locust (Más tarde te traere el diseño) Otra que sea la parte quel fondo que esta siendo cubierta y otra parecida a los trajes de CGO (Al rato subo mi idea) Como notarás en, encima de Pagina Aleatoria y actividad reciente hay una imagen, estaba pensando si podemos poner una aqui tambien, talvez del omen?? o del emblema locust?? Yo me encargaría de esto si tu estas deacuerdo Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 15:39 26 jun 2011 (UTC) 'IMAGEN' Respercto a las imagenes lo que pasa en el articulo de skorge es que la imagen q había puesta la usare en la biografía ideas la segunda quedara pendiente ya que sera un gran trabajo. Sobre el Omen te dejo la base. Solo remplazas el personaje de halo y en su lugar pones el omen thumb|Esta es la baseSaludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 23:07 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Video Podrias colocar este video en el inicio porfavor Video de Promoción Carmine Gears of War 3 Además quesiera pedirte un gran favor, hay alguna posibilidad de que me haga administrador. Vixo Fenix 17:49 27 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 17:49 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo He creo que ya he arreglado la mayoria de páginas malas q '''YO '''he editado, asi q si no hay inconveniente podrias darme el honor. Vixo Fenix 21:19 28 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 21:19 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Sabias Q???? Oye deberiamos crear un articulo extens que se fuera actualizando para la portada y no ese que tenemos http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki como esta wiki.Vixo Fenix 20:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 20:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Noticias Hola!!! Hise algo sobre una idea que me comento Vixo, y son las noticias. Hise una pagina de Project para que sea más facil actualizarla. Agregala información por favor. Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:11 1 jul 2011 (UTC)